


擬似兄弟ムーヴ

by nijisousaku



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Superman: American Alien - Freeform
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: 知人からのリクエストです。Three prompts from my mutuals.





	1. 擬似兄弟ムーヴ

「好きなんだ」  
　狭い隠れ家で長時間待ち伏せていたらしい、険しい顔の兄がその言葉を口にすることを、誰が予想できたというのだろう。  
　ディック・グレイソンはジェイソンの初めて得た兄弟であり、十代の初恋であり、家族でなくなった今は優しい思い出だった。その人間の瞳が欲に濡れていることに、ジェイソンはひどくうろたえた。マットレスに座ったディックからは酒の匂いがした。部屋はカビ臭く、隙間風に埃が舞い、小さな窓からは街灯の黄色い光が点滅しながら入ってきていた。  
　一晩だけなら良いだろうか、とジェイソンは考えた。今まで俺のような失敗作の面倒を見てきたのだから、ディックも少しは報われるべきだ。彼が求めるものを与えるのに、ジェイソンは全くやぶさかではなかった。そう、全く！　この骨ばった体と青白い肌に少し触れさせるくらいどうってことはない。そうすれば翌朝には、この男も釣り合いというものを思い出して、彼にお似合いの、魅力的な容姿を持ち、まともに笑える人種のところにでも行くだろう。いざディックが出て行ったら自分も少しくらいは傷つくかもしれないが、耐えればいいのだ──ジェイソンは我慢には慣れていた──いつかは傷も癒えるだろう。ジェイソンは半ばディックが自ら離れていくことを望んでいた。願ってすらいた。でないとジェイソンの方がディックから離れなければならなくなる。ディック・グレイソンの人生はこれ以上出来損ないの弟によって台無しにされるべきではない。自分はただそれに値しないのだから。  
「小鳥くん、ねえ、ジェイ」とディックは柔らかい声を出した。ジェイソンはディックを見下ろして息を飲んだ。ディックの肌は小麦色で、瞳は濃い青だった。「お前に屍姦趣味があったなんてな」ジェイソンはディックから目をそらして窓に歩み寄り、部屋のカーテンの隙間を神経質に閉めたのち、マットレスの片側──ディックの隣──に腰掛けた。  
「胸についてるそのＶはヴァージンのＶか？　ヤりたいなら服を脱いだ方が良いだろ」  
「それにはディナー三回と映画一回ぶん早くないかな」とディックが苦笑したのに合わせて、ジェイソンも微笑んだ。  
「なあ。俺はヴィジランテのゾンビで、お前はディック・《ゴッサムのクソ寵児》・グレイソンだ。コーサイとやらは無理だろ」  
「悪いけど、ジェイソン語を話されても僕には理解できない」ディックは眉を顰めた。  
「わかってるだろ。それとも言わせたいのか？　俺とお前じゃ釣り合わないって？」  
　ジェイソンはディックが怒って部屋から出て行くか、もしくは猫なで声と共にベッドに押し倒されるのを待ったが、彼はただため息をついただけだった。ジェイソンは胸の奥が痛むのを感じた。このお人好しが自分のせいで悲しんでいるのを見るのは、いつまでたっても慣れない。失望しているところは更に見たくなかった。ディックはジェイソンをまっすぐ見据えて口を開いた。  
「セックスはしない。交際は、ジェイが嫌だと言うのなら、それがどんな馬鹿げた理由であれ尊重する。──もう帰るよ」  
　感情を抑えた声だった。ジェイソンはディックが出て行くのを無言で見つめた。  
　自分は兄に褒められ、対等だと認められ、慰められたかったのだな、とジェイソンが自分の気持ちに気づいたのは、次の日の朝のことだった。なんとしてもディックに愛され、抱かれたかったが、ジェイソンはそのチャンスをふいにしたのだ。

「それで、据え膳を前にして逃げてきたってわけ？」  
　ディックへの事情聴取を小声で行なっていたティムは思わず声をあげ、養父が同じ客間にいることを思い出して慌てて口を閉ざした。兄弟が思わずブルースの顔を伺うと、知らなければならない事でない限りは私にその話を聞かせないでくれ、という表情のままブルースは部屋から出ていった。  
　これは情報収集の虜である父親にしては珍しいことだったので、二人は顔を見合わせた。息子の恋愛事情だからといって詮索を手加減するような男ではないのだ、本当に。ティムは、かつてのクラスメートにブルースが追跡装置を付けた時のことを未だに覚えていた。こうなると、全てを既に知られており、あえて見逃されていると考えた方が良い。ディックも同じ考えのようで、悲痛な顔でため息をついた。  
「体目当てだって思われたくない」とディックは反論した。  
「じゃあせめて、コーサイについてだけは同意を取ってくれば良かったのに」  
「僕は殺人鬼と付き合うのも平気だし、義理の弟と愛し合うのも望むところだけれど──」ここでティムが片眉を上げると、長男はティムに対してその気がないことを頭を軽く振って知らせてきた。失礼だ。「──その義理の弟が同意の取れない状態だったら考えるよ」  
「酒もヤクも入ってない成人と、どうして同意が取れないのさ」  
「ジェイソンは……混乱してた」  
「驚かないね。僕もディックからいきなり愛の告白を受けたらショックで窓から飛び降りるからもしれない。それも、命綱無しで」  
　ディックはティムの鋭い省察を無視して話を続けた。  
「恋愛っていうのは対等な人間同士がするものだろ。そして、ジェイソンは不健全な精神状態だってことが今回分かった。あんな状態で交際しても、お互い幸せになれない」  
　ティムは口を閉ざしてディックを見つめた。ジェイソンが不健全な精神状態であろうことなど、ディックも予想できたはずだ。ジェイソンは、お互いの幸せにこだわる男がデートに誘うべき最後の人間だった。それでもディックがジェイソンに交際を申し込むということは、よっぽどの覚悟ができているのだろうとティムは考えていたのだ。残念ながらそれは見当違いだったらしい。  
　楽観的なのはディックの強みだが、それが必ずしも毎回良い結果をもたらすとは限らない。ティムは苦く問題点を分析したが、それを口に出すことはなかった。ティムにとって、長兄の幸福は殺人鬼のお守りに優先するのだ。ジェイソンには少なからず同情していたが、身内として再び招き入れたい人物でもない。ディックの方から交際を諦めてくれると言うのなら、それに勝るものはなかった。

　ジェイソン・トッドがティムの部屋に忍び込んできたのは、その日の夜のことだった。  
　パジャマを着て自室に入り、部屋の電気をつけるのと同時に窓枠に男が座っているのを見つけるのは、身の竦む出来事だった。相手がジェイソンだと認識して文句をつけようと思ったが、適切な言葉が出て来ず、ティムは表情を繕ってとりあえずの挨拶をした。「やあ」  
　ジェイソンは気まずげに肩を竦め、部屋全体を曖昧なジェスチャーで指し示した。「この部屋は……」  
「ジェイソンの部屋じゃないのは確かだね。……ディックが荷物を全部引き上げた後に、僕が越してきたんだ。ほら、この部屋の窓の外には樫の木があって、外に出やすいだろ。もちろん、こうやって兄目当てのストーカーが入ってくる危険性もあるけど」  
　ジェイソンはせせら笑いを引っ込め、戸口に佇むティムを睨みつけた。「あいつに何を聞いたんだ」  
　ティムはジェイソンに対して微かに申し訳なく思ったが、それを表に出すことなく言葉を返した。「秘密を知ってしまって、ごめんと言うべきなんだろうけれど。ディックは口から生まれた人間なんだ」  
「そうだったな」  
　そう言うジェイソンの声の柔らかさに、ティムは思わずため息をついた。この二人の恋愛に反対すると心に決めたのは今日の昼だ。絆されるには早すぎる。  
「何も言わないで、そこに座ってて、渦中の人を呼んでくる」  
　ティムの言葉はジェイソンの予想と違うものだったのだろう。ジェイソンは瞠目し、そのまま立ち上がった。「いや、気が変わった。もう帰る」  
「そこにいろよ」ティムが声にケンを含めると、驚くべきことに、ジェイソンは素直に動きを止めた。「帰ってきて部屋に君がいなかったら、君がディックのハグを密かに恋しく思って来たって伝えるからね。僕らの優しい兄さんはきっと地の果てまで君を追いかけ回して、猫なで声と抱擁で君をイラつかせ続けること間違いなしだ」  
　その言葉に対してジェイソンの瞳が恥にきらめいたのを、ティムは絶望的な思いで見つめた。ディック・グレイソンの覚悟に対する底評価を改めるしかなさそうだ。自分に途方もなく惚れている意中の男を前にして、何もせずに帰ったというのだから、生半可ではない意志力の持ち主なのだろう。

　ティムに押し入れられるようにして部屋に入ってきた年上の男を、ジェイソンははしと見つめた。灰色のセーターを着て、こちらに目線をよこさないディックは、この前に会ったときよりも幾分か優しげに見えた。  
「ジェイ、今日は帰ってくれないか。僕は振られた相手に八つ当たりするような男じゃないつもりだけど、それでも時間が必要なんだ」  
「なあ、そりゃないだろ、謝りに来たんだ」とジェイソンは言い、その言葉にディックが顔を微かに明るくしたのを見て、首を慌てて振った。  
「付き合うのは、本当に無理だ」ディックの負担になるのも、いつか失望されるのも、気持ちを疑い続けるのも、秘蔵っ子に手を出したとブルースに睨まれるのも、ジェイソンの耐えられる類のものではなかった。勇気がないのだ。「それでも、お前が勇気を出して言ったことを、ああして否定するべきじゃなかった。信じられなくても、もっと尊重するべきだったと思う」  
　ディックは眉尻を下げ、困ったように微笑んだ。ジェイソンはその目尻の美しいのに見惚れた。ディック・グレイソンは美しい男だった。  
「ねえ、小さなカケスくん。邸に来たばかりの頃を覚えてる？　君は五ドル札を剥き身のまま靴下に入れていて、いつか家を追い出された時に備えてアルフレッドのお菓子を庭のあちこちに隠してまわってた」  
「……覚えてる」  
　あの頃からジェイソンはディックに片想いをしていて、ディックが当時デートしていた相手全てに哀れにも嫉妬していた。屋敷を追い出されることに怯えながらも、ブルース、ディック、アルフレッド、その他全てにふさわしい人間になりたいと願っていた。その願いが叶えられることは、結局なかったのだけれど。  
「あの時から僕は至らないままで、ジェイに警戒されたり、疑われたりばかりしてるね」とディックは自嘲気味に笑みをこぼした。「でも、こうして会いにきてくれて嬉しかった。いつか君にふさわしい人が見つかることを祈ってる。僕と違って、ジェイが心から信頼できる人が」  
　ジェイソンは眉を顰めた。  
「ディック」  
「うん？」  
「その手管には掛からないからな」

 

（2017/02/09　リクエスト：屍姦ジョーク）


	2. お酒とか飲むんですか？

　パーティー帰り、ウェイン邸のゲートの前に男が座り込んでいるのを見たときは、それがハルジョーダンだと咄嗟に気づけなかった。運転手を労って先に車を帰らせる。  
「おそい。もう腹が減って死にそうなんだけど」  
「……なにをしている」  
「久しぶりに地球に帰ってきたんだけど、指輪のエネルギー切れで家につく前にここに不時着した。ゴッサムみたいな都会でも今の時間に空いてる店ってあんまねーのな。しょうがねーからタダ飯でも食わせてもらおうと思って」  
　ハルは飄々とそう言って悪びれない。ブルースは深くため息をついた。追い返したいのは山々だが、ブルース・ウェインは飢えた若者を邪険にするような人間ではない。  
「入れ」  
　促されるまでもなく、ハルはブルースに先立って敷地内に足を踏み入れた。客間に案内して、シェーズロングに近い形状のソファに座らせる。アルフレッドを起こすまでもないと心に決め、台所を漁ってパンとジャムを持つ。眠気に負けそうになりながら客間に帰ると、ハルは立ち上がって壁の棚に飾られた写真を検分していた。  
「ブルース・ウェインでググって子供の名前がうじゃうじゃ出てきたときは随分お盛んだなって思ったんだけど──」とハルは写真立てに顔を近づけたまま口を開く。「──養子なんだってな。息子なんざ反抗的だしすぐに家を出るし、養ってて良いこたねーだろ」  
　性別で決めつけるようなことではないが、ハルにも思うところがあるのだろう。  
「お前がどう思おうが勝手だが、息子たちのことは誇りに思っている。彼らに出会ったのは、この人生における最良の出来事だ」  
「……さっきから微妙に舌回ってないけど酔ってたりすんの。ブルース・ウェインは酒飲まないんじゃなかったっけか」  
「黙れ」  
　ローテーブルに収穫物を置き、ソファに身を下ろすと、ハルもソファの元に戻ってきた。粗食かよ、と文句をつけながらパンをちぎり、瓶から直接ジャムをすくい取って口に運ぶ。  
「あっなんかうまい。やっぱ金持ちの食うもんは違うな」  
　その姿を見て、こうしてみると意外と幼く見えるな、と脳裏で考える。若く精悍なパイロット。まともな服を着せて、然るべき時にのみ口を開く術を身につけさせれば、ウェイン主催のパーティーでも相手に困ることはないだろう。  
　惜しい男だな、といつものように胸の内で呟く。惜しい男だ。その容姿の見せ方を知らず、適切な口のきき方を知らず、勇敢かつ無邪気な一方軽率で軽薄で、人に信頼され得る器を持っていながら生かし方を知らない。その性質はふだんブルースを苛々とさせることが多いが、同時にひどく愛おしく思える時もあった。  
　なんとはなく手を伸ばして、ぐしゃぐしゃと前髪をかき混ぜると、感心したように見上げてくる。  
「お前、そういうことすると父親って感じだな。実際は偏屈なクソ野郎なのに」  
　ブルースの父親──トーマス・ウェイン──は子供に対して抑えた行動をする人物で、ブルースの髪を乱すようなことはしなかった。ブルースも息子たちにそうした態度で振舞った覚えはない。もともとブルースはスキンシップを好むたちではなく、今ハルの髪を撫でたのも気まぐれを起こしてのことにすぎない。  
　しかしアルコールで浮かれたブルースはその言葉に気を良くして、ドラマや映画などに出てくるような、一般家庭の普通の父子を思い描きながら、ハルの頰をつねって鼻をつまんでみせた。「そうそう、そういうとこ」とハルは再び含み笑いをする。ブルースは興に乗って、ハルの体の上にのしかかった。ソファの座面に背を預ける形で押し倒されたハルは、しばらくブルースの下でじたじたと暴れていたが、ブルースがハルの髪に何度も唇を押し当てていると諦めたのか大人しくなった。純粋な体術ではブルースの方がハルにはるかに優っている。  
「……お前さあ、かなり酔ってるよ。頰とかすっげえ熱い、子供みてえ」  
「さっきは父だと言ったのに、今はこども扱いか」  
「うっせえ」ハルは右手を伸ばして、自分がされたようにブルースの髪をかき乱した。「──俺もう帰るわ、退いてくんねえ？　どうせどっかに使用人いるんだろうし呼んでくる」  
　ブルースはその言葉を無視した。頭のうえに乗った手のひらに引き寄せられるようにしてハルに口づけをし、肩口に鼻先を埋める。「ここにいろ」と呟くと、ハルが身を強張らせた。そのことに安心して目を瞑る。  
　こんな暖かい手のひらを感じる日は、悪夢に怯えずにすむ気がした。

　ハルは寝息を立てるブルースの下でため息をついた。意識のない人間はひどく重い。だからと言って押しのけるのは起こしてしまいそうで憚られる。しかし、ここで寝込んだらいくら頑強な肉体をしているブルースと言っても風邪を引くかもしれない。指輪を使ってどこかに下ろそうと思い立ち、パワーが切れているのを思い出して舌打ちをした。  
　もちろんこの男が眠りから覚めようが風邪を引こうが、ハルの知ったことではないのだが。  
「後先考えずに他人に迷惑かけてるのはどっちだって？」  
　思わずついた悪態は、高い天井に反響したのち暗闇に消えた。首に寝息が当たるのがむず痒い。ブルースがいつもは酒を飲まないことを思い出し、今日は何かあったのだろうかと想いを馳せる。自分の上で警戒心のかけらも見せずに寝ている香水くさい男と、いつもオイルと埃の匂いをさせている人間不信のコウモリがどうしても頭の中で結びつかない。その上信じ難いことに、この億万長者はハルにキスしたのだ。コウモリ男はあんなにもハルのことを嫌っていたのに。  
　俺を騙そうとしているのだろうか。幾多の女性を利用してきたように、俺を誑かして思い通りに動かそうとしている？　こういったことを考えてしまうのは、それこそブルースの懐疑主義の影響だろうか。ブルースはただ、ハルとの薄ら寒い親子ごっこで気が抜けただけかもしれない。  
　未だに首筋にはブルースの息がかすかに当たっている。力の抜けた、筋肉のつまった脚がハルの右足をまたぐようにして投げ出されている。緩んだ襟元から覗くうなじには、深い傷が治癒した痕らしき桃色の筋が残っていた。その印に汗が浮かんでいるのが目に止まり、浮ついた気分で指先を伸ばしたが、肌に触れる寸前で思いとどまった。  
　相手は意識のない酔っ払いで、ハルは素面の成人だ。手は出せない。ハルを誰かと勘違いして気を抜いた可能性がある限り、相手から同意を得た確信も取れない。ちくしょう、ともう一度小声で悪態をつく。クソクソクソ。ありえねー。くたばれ。いかれてやがる。馬鹿野郎。生殺しだ。いっそ舌でも入れてれば襲ってやったのに。  
　ブルースはいつも、ハルを勝手に買いかぶり、勝手に失望して、勝手に怒り狂う。そのことを煩わしく思いはしても、それが理由で彼を嫌うことはできなかった。自身の中にあるブルースへの好意に気づいたのはいつだっただろう。  
　遠くで扉が開く音がして、ハルは口を閉ざした。続いてハルたちのいる客間の扉が開かれ、軽い足音が響く。ソファの背ごしに見知らぬ顔に覗き込まれてハルはため息をついた。名前は思い出せないが、これが例の子供の一人だろう。  
「おいガキ、こいつどけてくれ」  
「……申し訳ございません。車を用意いたしますので、今夜はおかえり願えますか」  
「あのさあ、もしかして俺、バカげたパーティーでバカな億万長者にお持ち帰りされた尻軽バカだと思われてたりする？」  
　パジャマを着た青年──まだ少年と言っても差し支えないかもしれない──は可愛らしく小首を傾げた。猫のかぶり方は血が繋がってなくとも遺伝するんだな、と感心する。青年がブルースの肩を持ち上げた隙間から、体をなんとかひねり出して床に落ちたハルを尻目に、青年は部屋の隅に行き、ブランケットを手に父親の元に帰ってくる。  
　息子の手により毛布に埋もれた寝顔を見て、かわいそうな男だな、と思う。金があって見てくれが良いのだから、キラキラした世界で女のケツばかり追いかけ回して生きていることもできたはずだ。わざわざ巨悪と戦わずとも、ブルース・ウェインとやらとしての慈善事業だけで十分天国に行けただろう。  
「俺はこいつの仕事仲間。勝手に帰ったって言っといてくれ」  
「案内を」  
「玄関の場所くらい覚えてるから良い」  
　ハルは部屋の戸口に赴き、外にでる時にふと思いついて「お前らのこと誇りに思ってるってさ」と言葉をかける。ブルースの息子は今度は怪訝な顔を隠そうともせずにハルを見つめた。  
「なにが」  
「ブルースが言ってたんだよ。お前と出会ったのが人生における最良の出来事だって」  
　目の前の男が口をぽかんと開け、徐々に顔を赤らめるのを確認したあと、ハルは複雑な気持ちを抱えて扉を閉めた。その気持ちの理由の一つはブルースがやはり駄目な父親なのかもしれないと気づいたからであり、もう一つは思わぬところに恋敵が潜んでいたことを知ってしまったからであった。

 

（2016/11/28　リクエスト：ハルブル）


	3. 知られた逢引

「ブルースに？」  
　クラークは唇を引き結んで頷いた。「そう、会わせてほしいんだ。無理かな」  
「理由を訊いてもいい？」  
「実は、彼には貸しがあって……つまり、僕のラップトップを彼が壊したんだ。前にね。彼もワザとじゃないんだろうけど。講義に無いと困るだろ？　それで五百バックスを──もしかして今の僕、難癖をつけて金の無心をしてるように聞こえる？」  
「少しね」  
　目の前の男がうめき声をあげて顔を伏せるのを、ディックは好奇心と共に見つめた。クラーク・ケントに二度と近づかないように念入りに言い含めてきたブルースは、その日の夜にカウルが壊れたままケイヴに帰ってきて、その理由を一言も語ろうとはしなかった。なので、この男から突然電話がかかってきたときに、言いつけを破ることを決意したのだ。あの日、果たしてクラークがブルースを打ち負かしたのだとしたら、ディックにはそれを知る権利がある。  
　男は八の字に眉を下げ、掠れた声で泣き言を続けている。「最悪なんだよ。親や彼女には頼みたくないし、今月の奨学金も尽きたし。ラップトップを買い換えて、友人の家賃を肩代わりしたら、パートタイムの貯金もなくなってさ」  
　ディックは感嘆の念とともに男のつむじを見つめた。クラークは勘が良いだけの、お人好しな一般人なのかもしれない。そうであってほしい、とディックは思った。ブルースに引き取られてからというもの、《普通の人》と縁が遠くなっていたので、実はクラークとの邂逅は嬉しいものだったのだ。  
　ウェイトレスがお冷やを渡しに現れたのと同時に、クラークはベソを引っ込めて二人ぶんのコーラを頼んだ。女性はオーダーを受けると、ディックの側のテーブルにナプキンを置いてカウンターに戻った。ディックがナプキンを手に取ると、トラブルならスプーンを落として 警察をよびます と小さな字で書かれていた。ゴッサムでは子供の誘拐事件も性犯罪も多い。二人のよそよそしい態度から、どうやら気を使わせてしまったのだろう。ディックはこっそりとクラークにナプキンの文章を見せて、笑ってみせた。「彼女、最高のウェイトレスさんだね。チップはずんであげて」  
　クラークは、ウェイトレスに犯罪者だと疑われたことに気を悪くした様子もなく、笑みを浮かべた。「多分、僕よりも君のほうがお金持ちだと思うけど」  
「たいていの人よりはブルースのほうが金持ち、が正確かな。ご期待に添えなくて申し訳ないけど、僕は現金持ってないよ。ブルースが持たせたがらないんだ」  
「そんなんじゃ、いざというとき困らないかな？」クラークは心配そうな顔をして財布に手をかけたが、ディックは首を振った。今この状況で子供にお金を渡したら、どう見られるか理解しているのだろうか？　第一、金欠の大学生からお金を受け取ることはディックの主義に反する上、たいていのトラブルは自力でどうにかできる自信があった。  
「ともかく、ブルースには話をしてみるけど、会わせるのは無理かもしれない」  
　話を打ち切る程でそう言うと、クラークは、そのことなら、と笑ってみせた。「大丈夫。君に接触すれば彼のほうから会ってくれるから。──ドアの鍵を開けておくから、窓から入らないように伝えてくれる？」

 

（リクエスト：アメリカン・エイリアンの二人）


End file.
